


Just a Scratch

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [87]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: The lullaby doesn't go over well with the Hulk and Natasha gets injured.For the prompt: The Hulk accidentally injures Natasha, Bruce is beyond mortified.





	Just a Scratch

Things were winding down in the fight and the Hulk was starting to drift away from the team, not ready for it to end so soon. 

“Do you want me to corral him back over here?” Tony asked through the comms, flying overhead. 

“No, I’ve got this.” 

She took off into the trees, following the sounds of Hulk’s growls. She found him a small clearing ripping apart a huge tree trunk. 

“Hey Big Guy,” she called out. 

He ignored her, but he knew she was there. Natasha sighed and took a few steps closer to where he was sat on the ground. 

“Come on,” she urged. “We’ve got to go.” 

He huffed and shook his head, smashing more wood in his fist. 

Natasha pursed her lips and sucked in a deep breath. 

“You did a good job, today,” she praised, taking a few tentative steps toward him. “But it’s time to let Bruce come back.” 

That was decidedly the wrong thing to say and immediately set him off. 

“No Banner,” he roared and stood from the ground.

He hurled the pieces of wood in his hands over her head and took off in the other direction through the trees. Natasha ducked the wood, but wasn’t fast enough to dodge all the smaller pieces. A large splinter grazed her head and she felt the warm trickle of blood on her forehead. 

“Dammit,” she grumbled to herself before speaking into the comm. “Tony, I could use your help.” 

Surprisingly, he didn’t crack any jokes as he went after the Hulk. She held her head as she headed in the direction of the quinjet. 

* * *

“I don’t think you’ll need stitches,” Clint said as he pulled back the towel he’d been holding against her head.

Natasha smirked up at him. “Is that your expert opinion?” 

“Take care of your own wounds next time,” he said and tossed the towel into her lap.

Natasha made a face at him that he returned quickly before walking away to check the jet controls. It had been almost a half an hour since Hulk ran off and Tony was still out there with him.

“Hey, Barton you wanna bring the jet around?” Tony asked through the comms a few minutes later and Natasha let out a sigh of relief. 

“Buckle up,” Clint said a few seconds before taking off to find Tony and Bruce. 

When they landed in a clearing, Tony supported most of Bruce’s weight as they stumbled up the ramp. Tony helped Bruce into the the seat beside Natasha’s before walking away to get rid of the suit and take over for Clint. 

Bruce groaned as he leaned his head against the back of the seat with his eyes closed. 

“That bad?” she asked once they were back in the air. 

“It’s always harder when he doesn’t want let go of the wheel,” he sighed and ran his hand down his face. 

He turned his head and cracked an eye open. His brow furrowed and he sat up to get a good look at her. 

“What happened?” He asked lightly touching his fingers to her forehead where some of the blood from her scalp had dried. 

For a moment, she considered lying, it wouldn’t be out of place after the fight they’d just been through. But she was making a pointed effort not to lie. 

“The lullaby didn’t go over so great, today,” she said looking down at her lap, picking at her nails. 

“What?” he said, much louder.

She looked up and he drew his hand away. His jaw was clenched and he held his fists, balled in his lap. 

“I pushed too hard,” she said, quickly. “I should’ve backed off sooner.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” he snapped. “You shouldn’t have been anywhere near him.” 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” she tried and put her hand on his arm, but he shrugged her off. 

“This time,” he scoffed. “And it won’t happen again. This lullaby thing is done.” 

Natasha frowned. “You’d rather go back to the tranqs?” 

He hesitated a moment, but shook his head. “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” 

“It’s just a scratch.” She rolled her eyes. “And it was just an accident. I’m fine.” 

Bruce didn’t answer and Natasha crossed her arms and sat back with a sigh. There’d be no getting through to him right now and decided to let him sulk to himself.

* * *

It was a long ride back to the tower. But Bruce pulled her aside as they filed off the jet.

“I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” 

“You were upset,” she shrugged. “I get it, but I still think you’re wrong.” 

He chuckled shortly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe we could cool it with Code Greens for a while.” 

“I’d say that’s fair,” she agreed. 

He smiled and ducked his head before looking up at her again. He reached up and ran his fingers along her hairline. She’d stopped bleeding a long time ago and the dry blood was starting to get itchy. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked softly. 

She nodded and took his hand. 

“Better than ever.” She smirked. “You on the other hand look like you could use a nap.” 

“You’re not wrong,” he agreed.  

“Come on,” she nodded inside. 

“After you.” 


End file.
